Snape's date
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Can you imagine Snape going on a date? Can you imagine Hermione's life getting worse? What will happen next? Different chapters will be told on different points of views. Middle age events are in this story .
1. Stay quiet

It was a normal day at the Dursley's. Nothing new. Harry had a bunch of chores to finish before lunch, but he didn't know if he could finish them all! It really stressed him out. He was down stairs dusting the tv, windows, lamps, etc. He just finished when he heard a knock on the door. He went over and opened it. He was puzzled by who was here.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled."How are you?"

Harry looked at her closely. She didn't have those curls bouncing off her shoulders anymore. It was pin straight. Her brown eyes were sparkling. She had a hot pink tanktop on, that said: 'I know I changed', with a mini skirt. On her feet she wore pink flipflops.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

She shrugged."I... I was bored. I just wanted to come and visit you to see how your doing. If you don't want me here I can go to Ron's."

Harry shook his head no. "Stay here, it's alright."

"Harry, why do you have a dusting rag in your hand? And why are you all dirty?" Hermione asked.

"Cleaning... as always." Harry said. He looked at her eyes again. They were puffy and red like she had been crying. Was she keeping something from Harry?

"Come in and sit." Harry said taking her hand.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

Harry led her in and let her sit on the couch.

"Want anything?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head."No, thanks."

Harry sat down next to her.

"How's your summer?" Harry asked.

That's when she broke into tears.

"What Hermione? What's wrong? Did I say something?" Harry asked getting nervous.

Hermione shook her head."No, y-you didn't say anything w-wrong..."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Her voice was shaking, so it was a little hard to understand what she was saying."M-my... father... and, my brother."

"You have a brother?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded."We adopted a fifteen-year-old. His name is Marick."

"And your crying because of that?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him like he had seven heads! She grabbed the pillow and wacked him with it."No, wierdo! It's because of my stupid father!"  
She stood up and stared into the fireplace.

Harry stood up to and put his hands on her shoulders."What happened?"

"My father beat me up this morning..." Hermione said shaking.

"Hermione, you look fine." Harry told her.

Hermione showed him. Her arms were all cut up. She had about ten bruises on each arm. The cuts were bleeding, if he didn't take care of them, they'd turn into scars.

"Dammit, Hermione." Harry said walking into the kitchen. He grabbed the paper towels, and the cutcleaner."Why did you let him do this to you?"

"Like I wanted him too!" Hermione said almost in a laugh.

Harry came over with the cleaners. He dabbed it on her arms.

"Ow!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry," Harry said.

A few minutes later, he cleaned them all and they stopped bleeding.

"T-thanks..." Hermione said.

"Don't let him do this, okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed."Okay."

"And where was Marick to help you?" Harry asked.

"At his girlfriends house." Hermione said.

Harry heard a car pull up the driveway. He looked out the window and noticed that it was his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley.

"Hermione, you have to get out." Harry told her.

"But, I don't want to!" Hermione said.

Harry sighed."_Please,_ Hermione! I'm begging you."

Hermione hesitated.

"DAMMIT!" Harry yelled as they walked torwards the door."Hermione!"

She refused.

Harry grabbed her arm.

"OW!" Hermione said."Where are you taking me?"

Harry put her in the closet and locked the door. She banged on it to make him let her out.

"Do you want to live?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Hermione hissed.

"Okay, then don't make a sound." Harry warned her.

Hermione stayed quiet after that. Then all three of them walked in the door. Harry turned to greet them.

"Back so soon?" Harry asked.

"Shut up," Petunia said throwing her jacket at him. Then Dudley did too. Next, Vernon.

Vernon sniffed the air."What's that smell?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Did he know Hermione was here?

"I smell... perfume!" Vernon said.

Dudley laughed."Potter, where's perfume!"

Petunia laughed along.

"You stupid boy," Petunia said smacking Harry's head as she passed him. Dudley followed her.

Vernon went up the stairs.

As soon as Harry made sure they were gone, be opened the little window that was attatched to the door. "Hermione?"

She looked at him.

"That was a close one. Stay, quiet." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione whispered."Your going to leave me in here?"

"Just until overnight when I can think of a plan. Okay? Don't freak out." Harry said.

Hermione sighed."Don't forget about me."

"I won't." Harry said. Then he walked up the stairs.

-------------------------

_**Author's note: **__What did you think of the story? Please, post a comment. I know this doesnt have to do anything about Snape's dating, but it will soon!!! Promise me you will keep reading._


	2. Avada Kadavra

The streets were so empty at night. Everybody was in bed. A black owl went through his window. He opened the letter, and began to read:

**Dear Snape, **

_How are you on this fine night? Do you remember me? You used to date me when we were really young. I was well about seventeen? You were eighteen. And I just felt like saying "Hello." I'm doing good. My life has been pretty busy. I live at my sister's now. Ever since my parent's died when I was twenty. Are you still a potions master? I'd like you to teach me sometime if you want. Mail me back when you have a chance, okay? _

_**Your old friend, **_

_**Elizabeth Fox**_

Elizabeth Fox? Who was that? He tried to think back about the memories... then he did remember. Eliza, was in his class when he was a student at Hogwarts. They were going out for five years, then something split them apart. Why was she writing to him? And what exactly did she mean by, I'd like you to teach me some of the potions? Was she nuts? Or should I help her out? After all, she was his ex.

He decided to write back:

**Dear Eliza,**

_I've been fine. Yes, I am still a potions master at Hogwarts. I'd love to teach you someday! I'll let you know when you can. I can't believe we haven't talked all these years! It's increadable. Write back._

_**Snape.**_

Snape put the letter in an envelope and gave it to the owl. The owl took off. Snape looked around his room. There was nothing to do today. In a few days, Hogwarts will be starting. A new year. With kids. _Yuck._ He was allergic to them. Highly. And Dumbledore as well. Ew, that just reminded him Dumbledore was also going to be there.

Snape walked over to his bed and layed down. For a long while he stared at the ceiling. His eyes started to get heavy. He drifted to sleep.

Dumbledore stood up."Silence!" He yelled.

The whole Hogwarts went quiet.

"Thank you. I would like to introduce our teachers this year, for the first timers here! Hagrid, your new Care for Magical Creatures." Dumbledore said. Hagrid stood up and everybody clapped. After, he sat down. "Snape, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Only Slytherin clapped. Dumbledore introduced all of the teachers and the kids continued to their feast.

Snape sat down and looked at all the kids. There were too many of them! They were taking over his mind! If only he could get his hands on some of them, strangle them, and kill them. Then his eyes locked on Potter. Snape laughed. His evil laugh. But the whole room was so loud, nobody heard him. Good. He didn't want anyone to know his evil plan.

A few hours later, everybody had settled in. Everybody's dorm room was all set, and so was his classroom. The bell rang for next class. This class, he had Potter. Perfect timing!

As soon as everyone settled into his classroom, he gave out the classwork. Hermione rased her hand.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"M-may, I get a drink?" She asked.

Snape sighed."Fine."

After she left, Snape walked up to Potter.

"Potter." Snape said. Harry looked up at him."Come here."

Harry then stood up and followed Snape out the door.

Once they were out, Snape grabbed Harry's neck and slammed his head against the wall.

He didn't know Hermione was watching.

"You better watch your back, Potter." Snape threatened.

"What did I do?" Harry choked.

"LET HIM GO!" Hermione yelled."YOUR HURTING HIM!"  
Snape looked at her. He just laughed."Oh, shut up you little mudblood."

Harry saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Nobody, calls her a mudblood!" Harry yelled. He grabbed his arm and twisted it.

It didn't hurt Snape at all but, Harry broke free. He went over to Hermione.

"You okay?" Harry asked her.

She nodded."HARRY, LOOK OUT!"

Harry turned around.

Snape pointed his wand at them."AVADA KADAVRA!"

Harry pushed Hermione out of the way, and they both fell ontop of each other. But, the spell hit them both. Silence.

Snape walked over to both of them.

They weren't breathing. He laughed. His plan worked. But then, he looked at Granger's eyes. They weren't sparkling brown anymore. They were rolled in back of her head. Like two white eggs.

Snape jumped. It woke him up. He had the best dream ever. A dream that he wanted to happen a long time ago but never got the chance. Will he?

-------------------------

**Author's note: **_Do you think I'd actually kill Hermione? Never! Snape was dreaming that he was at Hogwart's for those of you who were confused. This was Snape's POV. Next chapter will be Harry's and Hermione's POV. Post comments please! Thanks._

_ Have2loveReading_


	3. Adrenaline

In his room, Harry sat in his chair. He had to think. He had to think about a plan to keep Hermione safe. Safe from her father, safe from Vernon. Could he get her out before he found her? He felt like he was going to throw up. That's when he heard knocking.

_Please, don't let it be Hermione._ Harry thought.

He opened the door. It was Dudley.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dad, wants you downstairs." Dudley said.

Harry nodded. He followed Dudley downstairs. On the way, he took a peek at Hermione. She was ok. Thank god.

In the kitchen Harry saw Vernon.

"You did good, cleaning. So you don't have to clean tomorrow." Vernon said.

_Good, that way, I have time to spend with Hermione. She can't be cooped up in there. _Harry thought. "Thanks."

"We're going to hit the sack." Vernon said. Petunia nodded.

"Come on, Dudley." Petunia said. All three of them went upstairs. About ten minutes later, Harry heard them snoring.

Harry went into the closet where Hermione was.

She threw her arms over his neck and hugged him.

"You didn't forget me!" She said aloud.

"Shhh!" Harry said."I wouldn't forget you. I don't have to clean tomorrow. So I can spend my time with you, and try to think of a plan."

Hermione sighed and let go of him. "Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Harry said.

Hermione moaned.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Harry said. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

She sighed and looked at the ground.

Harry went up stairs to his room. Blankets.

_I need blankets, _Harry thought._ Pillows to you idiot!_

Harry grabbed two pillows, and four blankets. It got cold in the closet at night because the air condition gets in there most of the time. He could here screaming down stairs.

_Dammit!!_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry ran downstairs, and dropped the pillows and blankets on the stairs, and ran to the closet. Hermione was screaming. He covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shhhh! Shut up!" Harry said to her.

She was freaking out. She moaned. She was sweating to.

"Shhh, it's alright!" Harry told her.

She shook her head and backed away, trying to make Harry get his hand off her mouth. He could feel her breathing on his hand.

"Shhh," Harry said soothing her. "Shhh, it's alright. It's okay."

Her breathing slowed, and she stopped screaming.

He let go of her mouth.

"Harry, someone is in here!" She said nervously.

She had adrenaline. Harry knew. He had to calm her down."Hermione, I know. Nobody's here except my uncle, cousin-"

"No Harry!" She cried."I mean a robber is here! Someone!"

She really was going nuts now.

"Shhh, nobody is here. It's okay. Relax. I'm here now." Harry said.

The adrenaline was killing her. Torturing her. Then Harry saw a black figure standing at the doorway. Harry stood infront of Hermione and backed up. The figure came closer.

"Harry?" The voice said.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. She hugged him.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as that the figure Hermione saw, was actually Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Ron.

"I heard Hermione got kidnapped or something." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione let go of Ron, so he could breathe.

Ron showed Harry the paper.

**WANTED: Hermione Granger.**

**Brown eyes, brown straight hair. Was kidnapped Friday, people say where kidnapped by the Dearsley's. **

Hermione looked at Harry.

"You already saved her then." Ron said.

"No. She came here and told me that her father-" Harry covered his mouth.

Hermione looked at the ground.

Ron took her arms and examined them.

"Is your father beating you up!?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Look at me." Ron said gently. She slowly picked up her head and looked at Ron."Did he?"

Hermione sighed."I-I can't tell you..."

"Why? Did he threaten you saying not to tell anyone or else he'll kill you?" Ron asked her.She nodded.

Ron's face turned red."THAT SON OF A-"

"Ron! Shhh!" Harry said.

He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Stay in here." Harry whispered. He shut the door and ran quickly into the living room.

Vernon sniffed the air."I smell...mudblood!"

Harry moaned in fusteration. He was going to find his friends. He knew it. The big bad wolf strikes again.

Harry heard a closet door open.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CLOSET?" Vernon yelled on top of his lungs.

Harry ran to catch up with Vernon.

"Leave them alone," Harry said.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?" Vernon asked. He reached his hand in the closet. Harry heard someone choke.

Vernon took his hand out and had his hand around Hermione's neck. She choked.

"Let go of her!" Harry yelled.

Hermione gagged.

Ron grabbed him from behind and tried to yank his arm away from Hermione. She gagged again.

Vernon took out a gun and aimed it at Ron.

"No!" Hermione choked."Don't hurt him!"

Vernon choked her harder.

She gagged and choked again. She struggled.

He still had the gun aimed at Ron.

"NO!" Hermione cried. Her face streaming down with tears.

"Go ahead Vernon. Shoot, me. What good will that do? Your still hurting her. Your hurting everybody! All of this is going to be remembered." Ron said.

"Shut up!" Vernon said. "Stop struggling to get out of my arms!"

"Your not worth it Vernon! Not even your stupid wife!" Ron yelled.

Vernon shot the gun.

------------------------------

**Author's note: **_Hey, guys. Sorry, I know this chapter is sad. [ But, I needed drama in it! No drama, it wouldn't be as good. Poor Hermione. Comment me! Thanks. _

_Have2loveReading._


	4. BahHumbug

The day was passing slowly for Snape. He had nothing to do. He already had written back to Eliza. Maybe he should go back out with her. She was pretty though. With her straight black hair, blue eyes. She used to be a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts before Snape was even a Potions teacher. He got the job so that he could be with Eliza.

He walked around his house trying to think of what to do. Maybe he should take a walk outside. Yeah. Exactly, what he would do. Leaving the house, he saw alot of people taking there dogs for a walk. A lady, with a Chocolate Lab came up to me. The dog barked his head off! The lady apologized and kept on walking. Why was everybody in a good mood? Why can't anyone be in a bad mood today? Why was that so?

He had a bad night. Dreaming about Potter, and Granger... although it wasn't bad, just the part with Granger's eyes freaked him out a tad. He walked up the road and spotted a path that lead to a park. A park with kids. _Disgusting!_ He finally reached the park and sat down on a bench.

He took out a book that he took with him before he left the house. It was a book about magical potions. He had to teach the class new potions almost everyweek in order to keep his job. Without his job, he wouldn't get payed. And that would stink if he didn't.

Kids were laughing and playing tag around him.

_Don't make me throw this book at you,_ Snape thought.

Finally, there mothers called them for lunch.

_You three are lucky, your mother's are there._ Snape thought. He giggled at his little joke he made up.

The fresh air calmed him though. He never hated the fresh air. It was so soothing to him. He hadn't thought about the time when he was going to go home. But, he fell asleep again. Snoring. After the kids finished their meals, they walked up to Snape.

The litle boy, with short black hair, with glasses, giggled. He had a pile of dirt in his hand and put it in Snape's hair. A little girl with brunette hair, had sticks. She put them up Snape's nose. The third boy had red hair and freckles, he had a bucket that was shaped as a sand castle. It was the color pink. He put it on Snape's head so that it looked like a hat.

All three of the kids laughed. But, they woke up Snape. He couldn't breathe. He realized he had sticks up his nose. He took them out. He sat up and the bucket fell off his head and hit the grund.

_Bah-humbug,_ Snape thought. Rotton kids. He put his hand in his hair and felt dirt. He brushed it off with such great force.

Nobody would leave him alone!

He decided to go home and pack for Hogwarts. Get his potions together, and his wand, and other ingrediants.

Was he able to get home safe and sound?

-------------------------

**Author's note: **_Hey guys. I've been writing since 8pm and it is now 1:14am! I'm so tired and my fingers really hurt. But, I'm going to keep on typing. How long will I go for? Oh, and when I described the three little kid's, I described them as Harry, Ron and Hermione._


	5. 911

Ron collasped. For a second, Hermione thought he was dead. Vernon dropped Hermione and she fell on her knees. She could hear Ron moaning with pain. She looked up at Vernon. She looked at his eyes. They rolled in back of his head, and they were pure white staring at her. She screamed bloody murder.

Harry covered his ears.

The gun fell out of Vernon's hands. Harry dove for it and got it. Vernon then collapsed on his back.

"Harry, call 911." Hermione said.

But as soon as Harry grabbed the phone, he heard cops and ambulence's outside.

Hermione crawled over to Ron to see if he was okay. His stomach was bleeding.

------------------------

Hermione hated the hospital. So many sick people were there! She was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Hermione, sit." Harry said.

"I can't!" Hermione said. "Don't you realize that this is my fault? My fault for coming to your house? My fault for not leaving when you told me to! My fault that Ron got shot!"

"Hermione, you had no choice but to come to my house!" Harry said standing up now."Get this through your head! You would've been dead if you didn't come!"

"I'd rather be dead, thank you." Hermione snapped.

Harry gave up and walked on the other side of the room.

_Be that way, you selfish jerk!_ Hermione thought.

The door opened and Hermione thought it was the nurse for a second.

Ginny.

"Hi," She said to Hermione. "How's Ron doing?"

"How'd you know we were here?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged."They called the house. My mom was really mad."

"It's my fault." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about Hermione? You shot Ron!?" Ginny gasped. Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"No! I would never! Vernon shot him! He actually... saved _me_." Hermione said."Now I'm stuck here waiting for the nurse."

"How long is the operation?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. "Two hours."

"Joy." Ginny said.

Her and Ginny sat down next to each other. Hogwarts was starting in just three days.

_Ron, better be okay by then._ Hermione thought. She really wanted him to be okay, and well. It was all her fault. Her eyes started to get heavy. So was Ginny's, and Harry's. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

A jump awoke all 3 of them. The door opened and it was the nurse.

"How is he?" Hermione stood up.

The nurse smiled."He's well. The operation went well. He just needs to rest for a couple of days. He's very stiff right now."

"Can we visit him?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. But, only one visiter aloud per time." The nurse said.

"I'll go last. Ginny do you want to go first?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at Harry.

"Go ahead." He said.

Ginny smiled and walked out the door. She followed the nurse to where Ron's room was. She opened the door and walked next to his bed.

"Ginny?" Ron asked. "How'd you know I was here?"

"They called the house. Mom's really mad." GInny said.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed."The doctor's are making her sign papers. Their really bugging her."

Ron sihged to.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Weak..." Ron said.

Ginny nodded."I have to ask you something?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Did you take that bullet for, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Ron sighed."Maybe... I-I don't know."

"Oh, okay. Harry's waiting for his turn so I guess I'll leave." Ginny said."Get well."

She left. A few minutes later, Harry walked in.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hi." Ron said back.

Harry sighed.

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him."She thinks it's her fault that you got shot."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! She thinks it's her fault you got shot. She thinks it's all because of her. She thinks because she came to my house, because her father was beating her to death and needed protection!" Harry said.

Ron sighed."Just _great!_ Couldn't you try to tell her it's not her fault?"

"I tried but she woun't listen to me!" Harry said.

"Send her in here." Ron told him.

Harry walked out and a few minutes later, Hermione walked in. But, she stayed far away from his bed.

"What are you doing way over there?" Ron asked her.

"I-I don't want to hurt you again." Hermione said.

Hermione noticed that Ron's voice was really weak.

"You won't hurt me." Ron told her."Come over here."

Hermione hesitated.

"Please?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head.

Ron sighed. _This was going to be difficult._

"What happened was just an accident, Hermione." Ron said.

"Yeah, it was an accident that you got shot! You could've died, Ron!" Hermione said."Why isn't anyone taking this seriously? Your very lucky that he only shot you once!"

Ron just looked at her.

Then, there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Hogwarts starts in three days, Ron. I really hope your okay by then." Hermione said.

"I'll try." Ron promised her.

------------------------------------

_**Author's note: **__Ugh, I hate this chapter! It's to cheesy, no? Let me know what you think please. It's really helpful. Next chapter is Snape's POV._


	6. Stormy

Snape sighed. He decided to pack since Hogwarts began in a few days. He was still mad over what happened on what the kids did to him at the park. He hated kids. He didn't even know why he was still a potions master since Eliza left. He smacked his head. Why did he always think about Eliza?

_Get over yourself Snape, _Snape told himself.

The doorbell rang from downstairs. He ran to go answer it. It wasn't who he was expecting.

"Mother?" He asked.

"Hello, Snape. What are you up to? Are you listening to Rihanna? You know I dispise her!" His mother, Irene said.

"No, mom. I'm not listening to Rihanna, okay? What are you doing here?" Snape asked. He was furious.

"Just checking up on you. Are you still in love with, Eliza?" Irene asked.

Sirious sighed."Mom, I'm not talking about that with _you_."

"Why not? You _always_ used to talk to mommy, about this stuff." Irene said. Her face looked hurt.

_Mommy? _Snape thought._ And how old am I? She must think I'm still five!_

"Mommy?" Snape asked.

Irene nodded and headed over for the couch. In her purse, a brown Chihuahua stuck it's head out.

"Ma? Why do you have a Chihuahua in your purse?" Snape asked.

"I bought, _her_." Irene said."She was a good deal actually. Her name is, Stormy."

The Chihuahua jumped out of Irene's purse. She ran over to Snape and sniffed his robe.

"Get this mut away from me!" Snape screamed.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Your afraid of Chihuahua's." Irene laughed to herself. Why was her son so scared of Chihuahua's?

She picked up Stormy. "I'm sorry, girl."

The dog whimpered at Snape.

"Look at her face!" Irene said. She hel the dog close to his face.

Snape screamed and ran to the corner.

Irene put Stormy back in her purse.

"Ma, I have to pack for Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Oh, yes! I forgot that you were still a potions master. Are you really a master?" Irene asked.

"Yes, mother! I can make a potion just called, '_Making ma's shut up_'." Snape joked. His mother gave him a dirty mouth.

"I will come visit you in Hogwarts in a few days." Irene said.

"Okay?" Snape said.

They were outside now. And her mother was in her car. Her window was rolled down and she kept talking to Snape.

"Mother, shut up and drive already!" Snape said.

"You _have_ been listening to Rihanna haven't you?" Irene snapped.

Snape sighed. He kept hitting his head on his house a dozen times, but he didn't pass out.

"See you in a few days." Irene said.

Snape rolled his eyes."What ever."

Irene took off and Snape sighed with relief.

He went back in his house and started to blast Rihanna. He went up stairs and got his suitcase. He started to pack, books, potions, clothes, robes, his wand and glasses.

With his suitcase in his hands, he shut off the radio, and headed for the door.


	7. Blood

"Where do you want to sit, Harry?" Hermione asked."Harry?"

Harry was daydreaming and couldn't hear her.

_Just great, oh no. He's going to walk into a wall! _Hermione thought.

Then Harry woke up and was an inch away from the wall. Whoa. He looked behind him and saw Hermione. She's alright. Why did he keep thinking about Hermione?

He walked over to her with his luggages in his hands.

"Where do you want to sit?" Hermione asked.

"Let's get on the plane first, and then see." Harry told her.

A chuckle of laughter was heard from behind Hermione.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Funny, you should ask mudblood." Malfoy said. "Oh, where's Ron? Is he healthy?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. The tears stung her eyes, but she didn't let them go.

"Aw, is mudblood crying? Nobody cares for you Granger... not even... your _father_!" Malfoy said.

He laughed.

"SHUT UP, THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Harry yelled.

"Oooh, I'm scared now." Malfoy said."What's Potty going to do?" Malfoy asked."Stick up for mudblood?"

Harry was going to go after Malfoy, but Hermione held him back.

"No, Harry. It's okay." Hermione whispered.

Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle walked away. Laughing.

_Jerks,_ Hermione thought. _They laugh at everything!_

Hermione and Harry walked on the train. Almost every stall was taken. Then they found Ginny by herself, the last one.

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked."Can we come in here with you? Every where else is taken."

No answer.

Hermione looked at Harry.  
"Go in." Harry said.

Hermione slid open the door and they walked in.

Harry put his luggage on the seat.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. She sat down. "How are-"

She looked at Ginny's eyes. They were rolled in back of her head just like Vernon's was. She was covered in blood.

Hermione stood up and screamed on top of her lungs.

"What the hell?" Harry said.

He looked at Ginny."Holy-"

Hermione was trying to get out, but the door was locked.

"Harry!" She cried."Harry!"

Harry went to Hermione.

He yanked on the door. She was right. It was locked. He had to calm down Hermione. But, she was already in panic.

Then Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny turned her head torwards Hermione. Hermione was watching as was totally freaked out.

"I'm gonna get you." Ginny said in a raspy voice.

Hermione sobbed and dropped herself on the floor. Harry bent down next to her and tried to see if she was ok.

"Hermione?" Harry shook her a little bit."Hermione?"

No answer.

He shook her harder again. Finally, she sobbed again.

_Ron, will kill me if she isnt okay,_ Harry thought.

-----------------------------------------

They were at Hogwarts. Hermione was silent at supper and didn't say a word. She was thinking about Ginny. She wasn't eating. She was staring at her plate. Harry knew he should comfort her, but, Neville kept talking to him. Asking all questions about Ginny.

"Yes, Neville. Ginny's eyes weren't Green anymore." Harry sighed.

"Oh. How'd she die?" Neville asked.

Harry was going to flip out any second."I don't know, Neville."

"Oh... who killed her?" Neville asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! OKAY? WE FOUND HER!! BLOOD ALL OVER HER!" The room was silent and he was screaming at Neville."HER EYES WERE IN BACK OF HER HEAD, AND THAT'S IT! GOT IT?"

Harry realized he was panting, for air. Everybody screamed. Hermione sobbed and ran out the door.

--------------------------------

_**Authors note: **__Sorry, I had to kill Ginny. She really annoys me No offense, to those Ginny fan's out there._


	8. Blue Smoke

Harry tried to find Hermione. He walked through the hallway. Then, he heard a loud crash. His worse fear is Hermione falling down those moving stairs. He entered the room that they were in, and yes. She fell.

Harry ran over to her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Hermione?"

She moaned and opened her eyes.

"OW!" She cried.

"What? Are you hurt?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him."No Harry. I just fell twenty feet and I'm perfectly unharmmed. YES I'M HURT!"

"What hurts?" Harry asked ignoring her.

"My wrist, it hurts so bad, Harry!" Hermione sobbed.

"Let me see-"  
"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Hermione screamed in pain.

Harry sighed."Where's your father?"

"Right here." A deep voice said.

Harry lifted his head and looked at him. He was very tall. He had dark hair, like Harry. Hermione had his eyes though. He wasn't afraid of her father. He stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Her father asked.

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked.

Hermione sobbed. Her wrist was throbbing. Her father kicked her. She immediatly shut up.

"Don't touch her again!" Harry yelled.

Her father kicked Hermione again. Twenty times as hard. Harry even heard it!

"Can you stop?" Harry asked.

"Why? Why does George have to stop? George likes to beat up little mudbloods, with blondish brownish, hair. Who's friends with Weasley's!" Her father, George said. "POTTER, SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Now I'm going to beat her twice as hard."

Hermione tried to drag herself to the other side of the room.

George watched her. He grabbed her by her hair and stood her up. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Want me to do something bad to her, Potter?" George asked."I know that will just kill you."

"Yeah right! Let's see you try!" Hermione cried."Voldemort, couldn't even kill him!"

"Don't say his name!" George said.  
Hermione laughed."Voldemort... Voldemort... Voldemort. Ooops, I said his name three times. What are you going to do about it? _Nothing, at all._"

George sighed."Well, I got to go. Voldy is calling me."

"Good, go see him!" Harry said.

George smirked, and then disappeared.

"Good thing we got rid of him. Huh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said."My wrist hurts!"

"Come on." Harry said.

--------------------------

It was lunch time.

Harry, Hermione, and Fred (who was Ron's brother) walked to their seats and started to eat in silence. Although, everyone else was talking. Where Malfoy was, that was a mystery. A goth girl went up to Fred and sat next to her.

"Hey," Fred said.

" 'Sup?" The girl asked.

"Nothin'." Fred replied."Oh, guys this is my new friend, Tarah... Tarah, this is Hermione, Harry, and my brother, George."

"Uhm, hi Tarah." Hermione said."What house are you in? RavenClaw?"

Tarah shook her head."I'm in Slytherin. But, Dumbledork said he didn't want me in Slytherin. So he's moving me in Gryffindor. He said I need to express myself more. What ever that means. Does anyone have pudding?"

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Not that I know of," Harry said.

"How many years have you been in Hogwarts, Potter?" Tarah asked.

Fred nudged Tarah with her elbow.

"I mean, Harry." Tarah said."Sorry, I've been hanging with my father too much. Actually, he's mostly be hanging out with me. My stepmother wants us to bond or something."

"Wait, you have a stepmother?" Harry asked.

Tarah nodded.

"Is her name, Denise?" Harry asked.

Tarah nodded again.

"Your Lucious Malfoy's father?" Harry asked.

Tarah nodded once more."Yeah, why?"

"Oh.. no reason." Harry said. He glanced at Hermione.

"Can anyone tell me what we have next? Dumbledork, didn't make my schedual yet..." Tarah said.

"We have Potions, unfortunatly." Hermione sighed.  
"I absolutely love, Potions class!" Tarah said.

"Wait, your Malfoy's sister!" Harry said.

Tarah nodded.

"Have a problem with that, Potter?" A voice asked behind him.

Harry turned around."No, do you?"

Malfoy walked away.

"I'll tell him to take it easy on you." Tarah said.

Harry glanced at Hermione again. She glanced back.

---------------------------

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you mind laying off Harry, a bit?" Tarah asked.

"Why? Do you like him or something?" Malfoy asked.

"M-maybe. BUT IF YOU TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT I'LL RIP YOU HEAD OFF!" Tarah threatened.

"Okay. And, fine I will go easy on him. A _bit_." Malfoy laughed to himself.

"Your not going to, are you?" Tarah asked.

"No way."

Tarah groaned.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Malfoy said.

"Okay, what do you want?" Tarah asked.

"Oh, nothing... only if you go to the Middle Ages and snatch me Queen Elizabeth's crown." Malfoy said.

"What? Your wierd. How can I go into the Middle Ages?" Tarah asked.

"With this." Malfoy held up the necklace.

Tarah examined it."How do you go there, with this?"

Malfoy twisted it three times and blue smoke appeared. It took Tarah, and made her go into the necklace. There was a glass circle at the end of it watching her every move. Like, if she was trapped in a dungeon.

"You stupid! I'm in here during the 100s year war!" Tarah said.

"I don't care!" Malfoy yelled."Get me that crown, or else!"

"Up my-" Malfoy interupted her..

"Don't say it." Malfoy said."Get it."


	9. Unexpected Visitor

----------------------------

The bell rang and Snape wrote the work on the chalkboard. He made them do ten pages, and fifty questions. They had to finish by the end of class. Harry, just walked in panting.

"Potter. Your late." Snape said.

"I know, I just had lunch and I-"

"Enough. Sit down in your seat, and do the work on the board. I'll talk with you after class." Snape said.

Harry sat down in his seat, and took out his Potions book. Snape walked around the classroom slowly, making sure everyone did there work. Somebody, was at the door.

"Do you have a pass?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded."Right here, Sir."

"Don't call me, Sir. It's Professor Snape." Snape said.

"Some, Professor." He heard Hermione mutter.

"What was that?" Snape asked her.

Hermione looked up."Uhh, nothing, Professor."

Snape rolled his eyes.

Hermione sat on the open seat next to Harry. It was the only one availible.

Then, someone appeared at the door.

"Snape!" The voice squeled.

Snape turned around."Eliza!?"

"I can't believe its you! It's really you!" She said

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

The class was looking now.

"I got your last letter! I can't believe how long it's been-"

Snape noticed the class working."Class, you have work to do. Please, finish."

Snape and Eliza, stepped out of the classroom. He shut the door.

"It's been so long since we haven't seen each other! I found out that you became a Potions teacher, because I was a Herbology teacher too in this school, before." Eliza said. "But, I don't care. It's been years! I'm so glad to see you. Anyway, enough about me. How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess. A little shocked, about you coming here. This is unexpected. I'm in the middle of teaching class." Snape said.

"Sorry, I didn't know. How about another time? Are you free Friday night?" Eliza asked.

He tried to think."I'm free, where do you want to go? My treat. A nice and quiet place, where we could just you know, talk."

Eliza nodded. "A date it is."

Snape sighed. "What are you doing the rest of the day? This is my last class."

Eliza shrugged."I thought maybe I could take a tour of, England. My sister, said she would take me. She said she'd been to England so many times."

"What's her name?" Snape asked.

"Clarissa Vivero." Eliza said.

"Sounds familiar," Snape said."Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I have to teach my class. They better have done there work."

The bell rang.

"Hold on a second." Snape said walking in.

The class was already packing up their materials.

"Wait- hand me your work before you leave. What ever you have, will be graded. And if you missed some, that will lower your score." Snape said.

Everybody handed him there work and took off to next class. Snape, put the papers on his desk and stepped out the door for Eliza. Surprisingly, she was still there.

"Sorry," Snape said."I had to take care of a few things. Now, as soon as these people pass to there class, we can have that conversation again."

Snape didn't know Hermione was watching him from the classroom. She stayed behind to evesdrop on them. The hallway was clear, and they started to talk again. Finally.

"Do you need my number?" Eliza asked.

Snape nodded.

She handed him a piece of paper with her number. It had all seven digits.

"Okay, I'll call you. What time?" Snape asked.

"Anytime." Eliza said.

Eliza left and Snape walked in the classroom.

"Granger?" Snape said.

Hermione gathered her things fast."Sorry, I forgot to put the name on my paper, and all my things fell."

"Well, hurry up. Your going to be late." Snape said.

"Professor, this is my last class." Hermione said.

Snape rolled his eyes."Hurry up, and get out."


	10. Traffic

--------------

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said to Harry in the Commenroom.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Snape, has a date on Friday!" Hermione said.

"Not uh!" Harry said standing up."That's so cool!"

Hermione made a face like she had an idea.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded."A brilliant one too. If this is Snape's first date, and since he is so mean to everyone, why don't we make his date the last and worse."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to have to look up a spell, in my book. Or atleast a potion." Hermione said.

"Your book is right over there," Harry said pointing to the table.

Hermione walked over and grabbed it. She sat on the couch next to Harry. She flipped through the pages until she found the exact one she wanted. She wasn't giving up on one try.

"Here, is the perfect one!" Hermione said. She showed it to Harry. It said:

The Unappealing Spell (unbreakable)

_The spell is very difficult to perfom. You must have the exact items, to make it work. You also must say the exact words to perform it, or it will turn up bad. This spell can only be done once, on that person. After, it can never be done again._

_Here are the items you need._

_- 2 glasses of Poly juice potion_

_- 5 inches of Pixie dust_

_- 3 cups of mud_

_- 7 Mento's_

"Mento's?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Hey, it will take awhile... but, I think I can get it before Friday."

------------------------

"Do you think we will, Ron?" Hermione asked. She was in the hospital visiting Ron.

Ron shrugged."Maybe. Just don't hurt yourself, Harry better not either."

"I won't," Hermione sighed.

"Okay." Ron said.

"Do you know how I could make Poly Juice Potion, before Friday?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head."Yeah, down the street there's a store called, 'Potions'. You could go there and buy some."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said."I'll be back."

"Me to." Harry said.

Ron nodded.

Harry drove her to the store. They walked in. There were so many potions. There were some for medican, pranks, etc. That was where Hermione had to go. She walked over to the Potions section. She found it. They had it! The Unappealing Spell. She grabbed the book and walked over to the check out. Hermione payed for the book and they went in the car. She turned too page one.

"You can read in the car?" Harry asked.

She didn't answer. She was too busy reading. Her nose buried in the book. Harry sighed.

"Hello?" Harry asked her.

She finally looked up."Sorry, what did you say, Harry?"

"I said, I didn't know you could read in the car." Harry said.  
"You don't know alot of things about me Harry," Hermione said.

_Ok, whatever that means._ Harry thought.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the road.

But, Hermione was.

"Harry, look OUT!" She yelled.

Harry crashed into the car that was infront of him. They hit front first. The traffic started to get bigger and people were honking there horns.


	11. Prisoners

--------------------------------

"Here the, Here the!" said the man. "Thy, executer is here."

"I just killed the two future kings sir," The executer said.

"What? How could you?" A women asked.

"Queen Elizabeth, don't worry. King Richard, will be king for a long time." The executer said.

"I'd rather marry, Henry the eigth!" She said.

The executer laughed and then spotted Tarah.

"PRISONER!" He yelled.

Tarah gasped and jumped. The executer came torwards her. Then, Elizabeth went infront of her.

"You shalln't harm her," Elizabeth said."She is just a girl!"

"Your letting a prisoner come to your throne?" He asked.

"I bet you she is not here to claim thy throne." Elizabeth said.

She turned to Tarah.

"What is thy name, dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"T-Tarah." Tarah said.

"Thy, Tarah's the name." Elizabeth said aloud. "Are you sent by somebody?"

Tarah nodded.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucious Malfoy." Tarah said.

"PRISONER!" He yelled again.

Tarah backed away.

"Leave thy girl alone," Elizabeth said."Bless her soul, you shalln't kill her!"

The executer rolled his eyes.

"Come with me my dear," Elizabeth said to Tarah.

"Stay here," King Richard said. She walked over to Tarah. He kicked her in the back of her knee, and she went to her knees.

Elizabeth glared at King Richard. "This isn't a Shakespear play! She does not have to bow down to me."

Tarah looked at her, and stayed where she was. Too nervous to move.

"You may stand, if you want. What does Draco want?" Elizabeth asked.

"He ordered me to take your crown! I'm sorry, ma'am I didn't want to! He threatened me... I-" The executer made her stand.

Elizabeth made a disgusted face."After, I saved _him_!"

"Is he going to kill me?" Tarah asked.

"No." Elizabeth eyed the executer.

The executer didn't listen. His assistant, tied rope around Tarah's hands and put them in back of her; like she was arrested. He got another rope out. He put it around Tarah's neck.

"Any, last words?" He asked.

Tarah didn't say anything. She just held her breath.

Elizabeth, who hates murder, was standing right on the side of Tarah.

Tarah looked up at her.

"Thy soul, go to heaven." Elizabeth said.

The executer tightened the rope.

Tarah gasped. She could get little air, but not much. He tightened it, _again!_ She couldn't breathe. Two seconds later, her face was red. She dropped to her hands and knees. Then, there was a voice behind them.

"Let go of her!"

The rope dropped from her neck and she gasped for air.

"I was the one, who sent her here." It was Malfoy.

Tarah turned around to see who it was. Malfoy walked over to her and helped her up.

"Malfoy?" Tarah whispered."I've never been so happy to see you!"

"Shhh," Malfoy said.

"What? Malfoy, why do you want the crown?" King Richard asked.

"It is not I who wanted the crown, it was my father! A plot to get her killed! I found out a few minutes after she left," Malfoy said. "And you were going to kill her?"

The executer nodded. "Elizabeth, tried to stop me. But then when Tarah said she has come for the crown, I made my move. I tied her hands, and strangled her! Well, tried to atleast."

Malfoy made a disgusted look on his face. "Give me a knife!"

Queen Elizabeth, handed him a knife.

Malfoy cut off the rope that was tied to Tarah.

Tarah through her arms over his neck. She sobbed.

"No need for tears." Malfoy whispered in her ear.

Tarah nodded. They let go, and she whiped her tears away.

"Well, King Richard, what do you want me to do with them?" The executer asked.

King Richard thought about it for a moment. Then, he had his answer."Put them in thy tower for three days. No water, or food. Then once it is three days, thy shall come out and we will feed them. After, thy shall do hard labour."

Tarah looked at Malfoy. Malfoy, didn't look at her. Instead, the executer pushed them all the way to the tower. He threw them in, and locked the cell. It was cold and damp. The executer didn't leave the spot he was standing. He was standing right near the cell.

"Malfoy?" Tarah asked in a shaky voice.

Malfoy looked at her.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" She asked.

Malfoy shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder, "Tarah, listen to me. We're not going to die. We're going to make it! Fred, will notice you haven't been there in a couple of days and he will rescue us. Or maybe mudblood, or Potty, or Weasly."

"Ginny, is dead!" Tarah cried.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Hermione, and Harry went on the train and there were no open seats so-"

"Tarah, what are you talking about?" Malfoy asked her.

"Hermione found Ginny dead, bloody dead, literally!" Tarah said."What if that happens to me next?"

"That won't happen to you." Malfoy said."I promise. I won't let that happen. Oh, I have to tell you something... your not really my sister."

"What?" Tarah asked."I'm confused..."

Malfoy sighed."My mother, put you for adoption... your going to be put in an orphan's home."  
Tarah's eyes filled with tears. "Again? I really hate that place! I can't move into another foster home! I like it here. At Hogwarts."

"I know you hate it there," Malfoy said. "But, I tried to convince her not to. She wouldn't listen..."

Tarah could feel her eyes watering and a couple of tears going down. Malfoy put his hand on her face, and he kissed her! His thumb stroked her cheek, gently. The kiss lasted until there was aloud bang. They broke apart and looked at who was in here.

"Henry," The executer said."What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding with, Elizabeth?"

Henry nodded."But, King Richard the Third, captured me. I heard that all these prisoners were going to be put on a ship."

"Oh," Said the executer."Are you said to be put in a cell?"

Henry nodded.

"In here, with the two Teen's." The executer said. He opened the cell and threw Henry in. Henry nodded on his stomach.

Tarah gasped and went over to him.

"I'm okay, thy lady." He said, he got himself up.

Malfoy helped Tarah up.

"What are you in here for?" Henry asked.

"My father wanted Elizabeth's crown, and I made her go and get it. But, they were going to kill her so I came." Malfoy explained.

"Oh?" Henry asked.

"W-why are you in here?" Tarah asked, her voice kind of shaky.

"I was suppose to be marrying this beautiful lady," Henry said."But, Richard captured me."

"I'm so sorry," Tarah said.

"Don't worry about it." Henry said."I'm trapped in here for three days, no water, nor food."

"Same for us." Tarah said.

"Oh?" Henry said."I heard that thy prisoners are to be going on a ship after three days."

Tarah looked at Malfoy."Oh, no."

"What?"

"I get sea sick so easily, Malfoy!" Tarah said.

"You'll be fine." Malfoy said.

Tarah sighed. For some reason, she trusted Malfoy.

---------------------------------

It has been a day so far. Tarah was starving!

She was actually sleeping. Malfoy was leaning against the corner of the wall, and Tarah was snuggled on the side of him. Henry was on the other side of the room against the cell.

She was so bored. She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. She kept having negative thoughts about all three of them. That they were going to die, they were going to be tortured!

Malfoy looked at her. He stroked her cheek again with his thumb.

"Someone, _will_ find us." Malfoy whispered.

Tarah nodded.

It was stuffy in here. And dark.

It was close for being the end of the first day. Tarah rested her head on Malfoy's shoulder. Then she drifted to sleep.

--------------------------

It was the second day. And all three of them were hungry.

Henry kept walking back and fourth. Thinking, of a way to escape. Even though he knew that anyone who tried to escape would get murdered!

-------------------------

It was the third day.

The executer opened the cell.

"Okay, King Richard, wants all three of you prisoners to come out now." The executer said.

Malfoy got up, and got Tarah up. She was so weak should could hardly lift her arm!

"Come on," Malfoy said sweetly.

Tarah moanded and followed Malfoy and Henry to King Richard. King Richard was sitting on his throne.

"Bow down!" The executer yelled. He kicked Tarah behind her knee, and she fell to her knees, he did the same to Harry and Henry.

"How does it feel getting out?" King Richard asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Send them outside." King Richard said.

The executer got all three of them up, and walked out the door. The sun burnt Tarah's eyes. It made them water a little bit.

It was a ship. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small either. All three of them climbed the later, followed by King Richard, and The Executer.

"Know, Tarah, lift that big heavy box over there and bring it over here." King Richard said.

"I will, for her," Malfoy said.

"NO! Your name isn't Tarah, is it!?" King Richard asked.

Malfoy stepped back.

Tarah walked over to the box and looked down at it. She took a breath and picked it up. She was trying so hard not to drop it. Malfoy, couldn't stand seeing her doing this. With all her might!

She did it. She dropped it at King Richard's feet. Tarah walked back.

"Good job," Malfoy whispered. He took her hand. He could feel her shaking. Not with anger, but weakness.

"Okay," King Richard said."This is what I want."

He opened the box. Inside it had a map, and a big X in the middle. X marks the spot?

King Richard showed them."The treasure is here. I want it! That is why I made you guys come here."

Nobody said anything.

"Anyone who fails to do so, they will be thrown overboard." King Richard said.

He shut the box.

"Tarah, carry this back over there." King Richard demanded."Now!"

The Executer, brought the ladder up on the ship, and he started to make it move onto the sea.

Tarah slowly approached the box and lifted it. She slowly made her way to where it was before. Malfoy knew she wouldn't make it. He quickly walked over to here, but it was too late.

She already collapsed.

Henry rushed torwards her too.


	12. The Date

------------------

It was Friday, morning. And Hermione just finished making the Unappealing Spell. She just had to put it in Snape's food or drink, and he would turn into a gross bug.

"Ron, was right. I could finish this by today!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Well, you actually think he would lie to you?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes."You think you'd actually crash your car and cause traffic?"

Harry glared at her."Ha, ha, ha!"

"Leave, the sarcasm at home!" Hermione said, annoyed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Unexpectedly, Snape walked by.

"Oh, Snape." Hermione said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you mind testing this new potion I made?" Hermione asked. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Okay?" Snape said. He took the bottle from her, and drank it.

Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Taste like, Mento's." Snape reported."Here you go."

Snape handed her the bottle back. He walked away, with a smile on his face!

"It worked!" Hermione said. She laughed. "He fell for it!"

"I'm so glad I'm friends with you," Harry said.

Hermione smiled.

----------------

It was nighttime. Harry, and Hermione decided they should not go on a date, but just go out as friends. They ordered food at the famous restaraunt, Carbella's. That's where Snape and Eliza were going.

Eliza was wearing a long, skinny, sparkly white dress. With hoop earings, and a pink bracelet. Snape, was actually wearing a tux!

"You look, dashing." Snape told, Eliza.

"Thanks?" Eliza said. They both sat down.

"Hmmm, I love there steak." Eliza said.

Snape nodded."You may get anything you want."

"Thanks." Eliza said.

Snape nodded.

"You look pretty," Harry said.

"Don't drool on yourself," Hermione warned him. She was wearing the same dress as Eliza, but her's was pink. Harry was wearing a tux too. They both sat down and ordered there dinner, and drink.

"I hope the potion works," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Tomorrow, would you like me to teach you some potions?" Snape asked.

Eliza looked at him."I'd like that."

Snape nodded.

"So, tell me about yourself. I mean, we haven't talked in so long." Eliza said.

"My mother, got a dog. She named it, Stormy. A Chichink, or something like that." Snape said.

"Ohkay?" Eliza said."You mean a Chihuhua?"

Snape nodded.

"So cute!" Eliza said.

Snape nodded; even though he hated dogs. And any kind of animal. So that meant, he hated Hagrid.

Snape laughed, at himself.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing. Just laughed at a thought I just had," Snape said. "I was thinking."

"Okay." Eliza said.

The food arrived.

Eliza ordered mashed potatoes, carrots, and a steak. Snape ordered the same thing.

"Our food is here," Hermione told Harry.

The waitress looked at Harry. Hermione, glared at her. How dare she look at him!

"Thank you," Hermione said, as the waitress put her plate infront of her.

The waitress nodded.

Harry and Hermione started eating.

"How's your wrist?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him. Then at her wrist.

"I-It, still hurts a little." Hermione said."But, when I don't think of it... it doesn't hurt."

"Oh," Harry said."I'm sorry, about you know... what happened with you and your father."

Hermione sighed.

Then she looked out the window. Ron was coming.

"Ron!" Hermione said excidedly.

"He's out of the hospital?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She jumped out of her seat, and ran outside. She hugged Ron. But, Ron made her let go of him..

"Ron?" It brought tears to her eyes.

"How could you?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Your cheating on me," Ron said.

"We were never together!" Hermione cried.  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU BETRAIDED ME!" Ron screamed.

Hermione sobbed."No, I didn't! Ron, please believe me!"

Harry walked out the door."What's the problem over here?"

"Harry." Ron glared.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him, for you!" Hermione said to Harry.

"What? Ron, listen-"

"Nope!" Ron interupted."I don't want to hear it!"

He started to walk away.

"Ron, please!" Hermione said.

He shook his head.

"That was a wonderful dinner," Eliza said.

"Here is your bill," The waitress said. She handed Snape the check.

"Thank you." Snape said.

The bill was, $25. Not, bad.

Snape paid the bill, in cash.

"Ready, to go?" Snape asked, Eliza.

Eliza nodded."Thank you."

Snape got up and got her jacket. He put it on her and they both walked out and heard kids yelling.

"Ron, please talk to me!" Hermione sobbed.

"No! Jerk!" Ron said.

Hermione gasped. Ron wasn't seen.

"Come on, let's go in and finish dinner," Harry said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione looked at him and sighed."Okay."

Both of them walked in.

"Okay?" Snape said.

Hermione didn't eat. She had her fork in her hand, putting it in the steak and taking it out. She did the same to her mashed potatoes, and carrots.

She whiped her tears.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

She looked at him. Her eyes all red.

"Don't worry about Ron, he will forgive you." Harry said.

Hermione nodded."I know."

They were finished eating and the waitress handed him the bill. Harry, paid it; $22.

And they headed to Hogwarts, again.


End file.
